Sonic Evil 2
by YDdraigGogh
Summary: The outbreak at the Arklay Mansion have spread, Blaze Redfield journeys to the once peaceful town of Raccoon City to find her brother Sonic. Unaware of the horrors that now plague the city she must find a way to escape, but she won't escape alone as she is joined by the last remaining survivor of the R.P.D, Shadow Kennedy. Can they survive the horrors that lay in wait for them?
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival to Raccoon City

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 1 – Arrival to Raccoon City**

A bizarre incident occurred in the outskirt of an American suburb called Raccoon City. It was later revealed that terrible disaster had been caused by the T-virus. A mutagenic toxin created by the international enterprise, Umbrella Inc. for use in bio weapon experiments. The Raccoon City police department special S.T.A.R.S unit immediately began with investigations, but the Umbrella Corporations experiments were far from finished. In the midst of the T-virus outbreak in Raccoon City Blaze Redfield succeeded in escaping from the city along with one of the only other survivors, a young girl named Cream. However behind their escape was the lone survivor of the Raccoon City Police Department, Shadow S. Kennedy.

Now traveling along a long, daunting and empty highways were two lone figures, each with their own objectives to complete but little did they know what fate had in store for them that night.

Blaze was a lilac cat with a set of golden-yellow eyes and a white muzzle. Her hair was long, flowing and tied up in a high ponytail with bangs that hung on her face along with the tips of her hair and tail being dark purple. She wore a tight black short sleeve shirt, a sleeveless red biker's jacket with a symbol on the back that read _'Made in Heaven'_ along with a pair of blue denim shorts that were above another pair of black shorts. And a set of brown boots, black fingerless gloves, a belt with a bag and a knife holster on her shoulders.

She was a high spirited, mature and respectable college student whom was en-route to Raccoon City in search for her missing brother Sonic Redfield whom she sought the whereabouts of. Blaze had always looked up to Sonic as the older role-model and never hesitated in finding him after hearing about his disappearance. As Blaze traversed the empty and silent streets she eventually came across a diner and decided to stop to take a short break in her search. She pulled up just outside on her chopper, removed her helmet and then graciously got off.

" _I'm finally here"_ said Blaze relieved

Meanwhile at the same time in another part of the city there traveled another stranger on his way to the Raccoon City Police Department. Shadow S. Kennedy and as this was his first day as the new police officer he'd accidently overslept, but as luck would have it he seemed to have made the right choice that day.

Shadow was an ebony hedgehog with Red markings on his arms, legs, quills and eyes with a patch of White fur on in chest. A tan muzzle and set of Ruby Red eyes and six quills that flared out. He wore the standard police uniform that consisted of a dark blue shirt with the police badges on the sleeves that was on-top of a long sleeve grey top and a matching pair of trousers that tucked into black boots. There was also a belt around his waist, a knife holster on his left shoulder, a pair of black fingerless gloves, elbow and knee guards and a bullet proof vest that read 'R.P.D' on the back and front.

Shadow was rather intelligent and tactical when it came to situations and would use this to complete any task or challenge that he faced. He had just made it into town when he stopped his jeep as there was an obstacle in his path. As he pulled up closer a lone crow had taken flight from the object in front of him, as he looked closer he discovered it was a body. Turning off the jeep he jumped out to investigate but was cautious as he did so, not knowing what to expect.

" _What have we got here?"_ asked Shadow

Just on the outskirt of the city at a petrol station there was a commotion as a window was shattered and a body fell to the ground. The body was slow to rise back up and moaned as it did so. A man then took the chance and escaped back to his tanker truck where he locked the doors.

" _That guy's a maniac. Why'd he bite me?"_ said the man as he held his arm

The driver turned on the truck and it roared to life as he took off, never to look back there again. Back in Raccoon Blaze had now entered the diner but found it strange that it was totally empty, seeing as it wasn't that late. She briefly scanned the area but still could not see anyone.

" _Hello. Is anybody here? Hello"_ said Blaze confused

She continued to call and see if someone would answer but there was no reply back. As she was about to stop and leave her ears had picked up something that sounded like another person. She heard the noise coming from behind the bar area and decided to go see if who it was. But as she approached it was not what she was expecting.

" _Um, hello"_ called Blaze

She lay eyes upon the source of the noise and saw it was a man that was knelt over another person. But what was strange to her was that it looked to her as though he was eating them as she heard a sloshing sound. The man before her turned around and moaned at her making her gasp and quickly back away as far as possible, unsure as of what to do. The man appeared to be a monster of some sort as his eyes were distilled, patches of flesh missing and was covered in blood around the mouth and chest area.

" _Look I'm really sorry that I disturbed you, just don't come any closer"_ panicked Blaze _"Are you listening to me?"_

Blaze back up as far as the main door and bumped into it, hearing a similar sound behind her she swiftly turned to see two more of the same kind of monster. Turning back around she saw the monster shuffling towards her with his arms out-stretched. Panic over took as she searched for a quick and easy escape and looked onto an emergency exit to the diner. Taking the chance she dashed for the exit and she burst through the door she came face to face with…

Whilst Blaze was dealing with her own problem Shadow was examining the body that lay before him. It was the body of a young female hedgehog that seemed to have been killed in mysterious way that he was unsure of.

" _Man what a mess. What could have done this?"_ Shadow asked himself _"What was that?"_

Shadow had heard the sound of moaning and approaching footsteps behind him and when he turned he too was witnessing the very same creatures that Blaze was encountering. Shadow drew his handgun a pointed it at the approaching monsters.

" _Alright that's far enough, don't move!"_ ordered Shadow

Whilst he was distracted the body of the female hedgehog had come to life as she grasped at Shadow. When he felt this his head turned swiftly downward confused by what was happening. He struggle only for a moment to get free so he had no choice but to shot the creature as it would not let him go freely. He then began to fire upon the remaining creatures, trying to stop them from advancing any further towards him. He was forced to retreat into a back alley as he continued to shoot the oncoming creatures.

" _Not good, I'm running out of ammo here"_ whispered Shadow

Shadow heard the backdoor of the diner burst wide open beside him and on instinct he turned sharply and aimed his gun. He'd almost pulled the trigger when he realized that what stood in front of him was not one of those creatures but was another living person.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chance Encounters

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 2 – Chance Encounters**

Shadow heard the backdoor of the diner burst wide open beside him and on instinct he turned sharply and aimed his gun. He'd almost pulled the trigger when he realized that what stood in front of him was not one of those creatures but was another living person…

Shadow and Blaze had now encountered each other after dealing with their own ordeals after arriving in the city. The zombies that were following Shadow had been dealt with and the only one left to worry about was the one that was following Blaze. Blaze came face to face with the gun in Shadow's hand, acting upon instinct she put her hands up.

" _Wait don't shoot!"_ requested Blaze

" _Get down!"_ replied Shadow

Blaze complied with Shadow's request and quickly ducked out of the way as she heard the gun fire. Shadow had killed the zombie behind Blaze as the bullet imbedded itself into the forehead of the zombie. However the bullet had escaped from the back of zombies head as blood began to drip down its head before it dropped dead with a thud. Blaze became shocked that this stranger had just saved her life and daring to take a look she briefly glanced back. However she didn't look long as she heard a voice calling to her.

" _We can't stay out here in the open, head to the police station it'll be a lot safer"_ suggested Shadow

Shadow and Blaze then ran for their lives as they made their way back through the alley and onto the main street while all the time avoiding unnecessary fighting. They glanced quickly for any means of transportation and found a parked police car across the street and ran straight for it. They jumped into it just on time as a group of zombies began to gather and try to surround the car. The engine roared to life as they drove down the zombie infested streets. As Shadow was driving Blaze glanced out the windows, taking in the scenes of horror and carnage that now littered the once peaceful town of Raccoon City. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing and the situation that she stumbled upon. It all felt like some sort of horrible nightmare that she'd wake up from any minute but this was real. She then found the courage through being in total freight to talk to Shadow.

" _What's going on? I arrived in town and the whole place went insane_ " inquired Blaze

" _Great the radio's out!"_ said Shadow

" _You're a cop right?"_ asked Blaze

" _Yeah first day on the job, great huh? Name's Shadow Kennedy, nice to meet you"_ replied Shadow

" _Mine's Blaze, Blaze Redfield. I came here looking for my brother Sonic"_ answered Blaze

" _Hey, could you open the glove-box?"_ asked Shadow

" _Sure"_ replied Blaze as she opened it _"There's a gun inside"_

" _Better take it with you"_ requested Shadow

As Blaze removed the gun from the glove-box, she began to check it out and liked what she saw. Without warning a zombie shot up from the back seats of the car, startling both Shadow and Blaze to death. The zombie latched an arm around Shadow's neck as he was driving and attempted to bite him. But Blaze saw this and tried to prize it off him before he was bitten but this only caused more havoc as the car started to swerve all across the road. The car was crashing into the walls as it sped along, knocking over barricades and signs before it made a complete 360 turn and collided with a brick wall. The sudden force of the impact caused the zombie to be forcefully thrown out the back window where its head exploded against the brick wall, leaving behind all a mass of blood and brain and a crumpled corpse. Shadow and Blaze had become slightly dazed in the crash and remained in the front whilst trying to get their bearings. Blaze had luckily shielded herself hitting the dashboard with her arms but unfortunately for Shadow he'd hit his head against the wheel which started to cause a slight headache.

" _What Happened?"_ breathed Blaze

" _I don't know… are you alright?"_ asked Shadow

" _I'm still in one piece. What about you?"_ asked Blaze _"Look's like you hit your head pretty hard"_

" _I'll be fine don't worry. Anyway we'd better…"_ started Shadow

As Shadow was replying to Blaze's question he was interrupted by the sound of a very loud sound that was almost like that of a truck's horn. And as they both looked out the windscreen all they saw were the bright headlights of an articulated truck speeding straight towards them. There wasn't much time to reach as Shadow shouted for Blaze to dive out of the car whilst he did the same as the truck crushed the car under it and burst into flames. The heat of the flames was intense and stretched right across the room which separated them from each other, leaving them to fend for themselves for the time being.

" _Blaze…Blaze are you there_?" called Shadow

" _Shadow…"_ answered Blaze

" _Good you ok. Listen Blaze head to the police Station I'll meet you there"_ requested Shadow

" _Alright I'll see you there, be careful"_ replied Blaze


	3. Chapter 3 - Paths divided

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 3 – Paths Divided**

Both Shadow and Blaze were now completely separated from each other by the burning wreck of the truck and now had to fend for themselves until they reached the police station where they could meet up again. Blaze had made her way down the street on the direct path to the Police Station but found it was completely blocked of by fallen debris and crashed cars so she no choice but to take a detour and found herself entering a Gun shop. She hadn't walked far into the shop when she heard the sound of a gun click and a male voice call to her which in turn stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned and saw a hedgehog whom to her looked almost like her brother except for the fact that he was green with ice blue eyes and was wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt and blue jeans.

 _"Freeze! Who are you? What are you doing here?"_ asked Scourge

 _"Wait don't shoot I'm alive"_ asked Blaze

 _"Good"_ sighed Scourge as he lowered the gun _"Sorry about babe that i thought you were one of them"_

 _"Can you tell me what's going on in this town?"_ asked Blaze

 _"Hold on"_ said Scourge locking the door _" I aint got no clue darling but by the time i noticed something was up, the entire city was infested with these zombie freaks. But don't worry too much; I'm keeping a close eye on things"_

Blaze sighed for a moment as she was glad to have gotten away from the zombie infested street if only for a while and that she had found another living being besides herself and Shadow. Blaze hadn't long been in the shop when the sound of banging was heard and as she turned she saw a group of zombies forcing their way in through the window. As much as she prayed and hoped that the window would stand, it all ended as the window shattered into pieces and cascaded across the floor. Scourge didn't foresee this event as the zombies lashed and pulled him to the floor, he screamed in pain and tried to shoot them as they started to devour his flesh but he was quickly subdued as his voice became lost in the gargling of his own crimson blood. Blaze witnessed the horror before her eyes as the zombies continued to devour poor Scourge and as much as much she wanted to help she knew that it was hopeless, taking this moment as a distraction she headed for the back door and slammed it shut behind her. Taking a moment she regained herself and prepared to continue her journey through the zombie infested streets to the Police station where she could finally take a break and meet up with Shadow.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of streets, Shadow had made it to the police station in one piece whilst fighting his way through groups of zombies who were intent on taking him down. Finding his way through the car park and powerhouse he came across a set of stairs that led up to the roof of the R.P.D and where a helicopter pad lay. As he reached the top a bright light and the sound of rotor blades was heard overhead. Shadow looked around for the source and found exactly what he was looking for but there was also something else as well. A well-built police officer was waving and shouting up to the chopper pilot to lower the ladder for him to climb up however he failed to notice over the loud sounds that two zombies were coming up on him from behind. He realised to late when the first zombie had taken hold of his right arm and clamped its bloodied jaws down as he yelled in pain. Pushing it back he finally saw the other one and evaded them by backing away into the wall, there he began to shoot them but the bullets seemed to just bounce off them as they crept closer and closer to their intended victim. Finally they had closed in on him and dragged the officer down to the floor where they began to devour him and in his final attempt he'd tried to fire his gun but missed them due to the shock from blood loss and accidentally shot the pilot which in turn caused him to crash the chopper straight into the same place where the officer had fallen. Everything had happened so fast that Shadow barely had time to blink and by the time he realised what had happened there was nothing he could do for either of them.

" _If I'd only gotten here faster I could have saved them"_ whispered Shadow

He made his way towards a door that led back into the building but just he was about to reach for the handle there was another sound of rotor blades flying over the R.P.D. looking up he saw that it was carrying a cargo of heavy metal cylinders, each containing a certain number. One of the cylinders was dropped down onto the station and came crashing down through the ceiling with an all mighty loud boom that slightly startles Shadow. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened but he had no other choice than to proceed through the door and bravely reached once again for the handle and gently opened the door. Once inside the building he could the damage form the impact and found the entire corridor had become derelict with broken shards of glass, crumbling walls, lights and floor boards. As he was surveying the corridor he heard the distinct sound of heavy footsteps on the broken floor making their way towards him. He stood fast, waiting for whatever was coming around the corner for him and his questions were quickly answered. Standing in front of him was a creature that he'd never seen before, it was known as the Tyrant T-103. The Tyrant had the appearance of a human like figure which stood at about 8 ft. tall but its eyes were pure white and held no emotion, it had grey skin and wore a long khaki green trench-coat and fingerless gloves. Shadow's breath became caught in his throat as he looked upon this creature and couldn't believe how it sized up to him, he tried to figure how he could get by without wasting any ammo that he had left.

The Tyrant moved slowly towards him and swung its massive hands upwards, intent on bringing them down upon Shadow but he swiftly evaded the oncoming attack only to end up being thrown against the wall instead. The Tyrants hand had connected with Shadow and he was forcibly slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of him, he coughed as he regained himself and whipped away a patch of crimson blood from the corner of his mouth. Looking around for any chance of escaping he saw that there was a large amount of debris that was about to fall, he took out his handgun and shot at the debris hopping that it would fall. He had been successful and the debris came crashing down onto the head of the Tyrant and dragged him down onto the floor with a loud bang, he took this as the opportunity to escape and made his way through the exit door and put the Tyrant behind him and hoped that was the last time that he would encounter such a creature. But little did Shadow know how resilient the Tyrant was and unbeknownst to him the creature had risen back up and stared on endlessly and wouldn't stop until its mission was complete.


	4. Chapter 4 - Friends Reunite

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 4 – Meeting the Licker and Finding a Friend**

The RPD was the final meeting place for both Shadow and Blaze and also the only place left where only a few zombies had entered when compared to the rest of the city. Its sheer size was impressive with stain glass windows, marble floors, sculptures and paintings created by famous artists. Blaze was now in the main hall where she discovered that the doors were locked by electronics however she managed to find one that was still open and she carefully pushed it forth. The room was desolate, tables and chairs had been up-tuned, papers, files and books thrown carelessly around, shards of broken glass and others commodities lay about the room with blood scattered in various places. Hearing a groaning sound to her left she tensed as she looked towards the source, her heart calmed when she saw that it was a police officer and hopefully another survivor.

The officer was a large grey albatross with white feathers on his chest and a large yellow beak. He was sitting on the floor with his back against some lockers, he wore the standard blue R.P.D. officer uniform but the one side of the abdomen area was covered in deep crimson red.

" _Are you alright? What happened?"_ asked Blaze

" _Huh! Who…who are you?"_ breathed Storm

" _Blaze, Blaze Redfield, I came here looking for my brother Sonic" answered_ Blaze

" _My name's Storm Branagh. We lost contact with Sonic and the others about two months ago. Sonic, Amy and Knuckles and the other S.T.A.R.S members, they risked their lives to reveal the truth but nobody believed them, ugh"_ said Storm

" _Are you gona be ok, is there anything I can do to help you_ " asked Blaze

" _Don't worry about me; just rescue the survivors in the other rooms. Here take this keycard, it'll unlock the doors in the hall for you, now go"_ said Storm

" _But…"_ started Blaze

" _Please go help those who are in need of it"_ suggested Storm

" _All right but I'll be back, just hang in there"_ mentioned Blaze

Once she stepped out of the room she heard it lock behind her so she decided to take Storm's advice and go see if she could help find other survivors that may have taken shelter within the R.P.D. She came across a corridor where the lights had completely gone out and the only light source came from the street lamps outside and the rays of the moon. The corridor had become somewhat illuminated to an extent that Blaze could make out that some sort of gruesome murder had taken place. The once colourful walls and floors had become covered in shards of broken glass and other commodities but the most recognisable of all was the blood that was spilt over the place. Blaze drew her handgun and took each step forward slowly until she came to the corner, she placed her back against it and peered around, taking note of her surroundings and that there was nothing there besides herself. However what she found had startled her, upon the floor lie the body of an officer who was covered in deep crimson but that wasn't all for she discovered that his head was missing and thought that something with immense power could have torn it clean off. Timidly stepping forward in shock she suddenly felt that she wasn't alone a feeling that something was stalking her in the darkness of the corridor washed over her and she held tightly onto her gun, ready for an attack if it came. There was the sound of something that sounded like water being splashed and when she looked down she noticed that she'd walked into a puddle of blood, looking sceptically at the puddle she saw something dripping from above and when she looked up and discovered where it came from she wished she hadn't.

There was a creature hanging upside down on the corridor's ceiling. Its pink flesh was muscular and exposed, a brain could be seen protruding from it skull, long indented marks and thick razor sharp canines and claws that could rip anything apart. This creature was known as the 'Licker'.

The Licker silently crept itself along the ceiling towards her, the only noise heard was the sound of its claws tapping on the ceiling and Blaze's slow breathing. Even though the Licker appeared to be blind that didn't mean that it wouldn't be able to sense her presence. It opened its mouth in a menacing manner and barred its sharp canines, saliva dripped from its hungry mouth before it gracefully dropped down right in front of her. Blaze's heart leapt as it stalked along the ground towards the lifeless body of the officer, she took a step forward whilst keeping a keen eye on the Liker and soon discovered that it stopped in its tracks as if listening for something. Once again she moved forward but she accidentally bumped into some boxes which in turn caused them to fall, making a dull thud on the ground however this time the Licker heard and turned sharply towards her. She realised the intense situation and turned sharply on her heels and bolted for the nearest door with the Licker not too far behind her, its screech echoed in the empty corridor which was followed by the loud noise of a slamming wooden door. Blaze pressed her back against the door as if trying to keep the Licker from following her through the door, the creature slammed its heavy frame against the door in an attempt to break it down.

Taking the few moments to catch her breath she planned out her next move and when the last bang on the door came she ran as fast as she could to the end of the corridor and through another door without looking back. She found herself climbing a flight of stairs and onto the second floor of the police station, somehow she'd found her way into the S.T.A.R.S. office. The office was completely abandoned with no sign of life; the floor and desks were littered with papers and other supplies, a huge communications radio sat within the corner of the room, all in all it contained the typical look of any office would. There was on desk in particular that caught her attention, the desk belonged to her brother Sonic and so stepping up to it she found his diary placed neatly on the surface as though it was purposely left there for her to find. She skimmed the contexts of his diary and placed it away in the bag around her waist when she heard a commotion coming from the opposite side of the door, she curiously opened it a found that there was a little girl being chased by one of the officers that had become a victim to the zombies. Running out of the room she grabbed her gun and aimed it towards the zombie and with one clean shot it had taken the zombie down, without hesitation Blaze chased after the little girl but had just missed her as she disappeared down a dark corridor. However in the attempt to catch her she'd managed to run into a familiar face whom she'd been worried about ever since their sudden separation earlier in the night.

" _Shadow"_ gasped Blaze in relief

" _Blaze you made it… it's good to see you're still amongst the living"_ said Shadow happily

" _Yeah you too, hey you wouldn't happen to have seen a little girl go past here by any chance would you"_ asked Blaze

" _Yeah I did you just missed her though, you know who she is?"_ inquired Shadow

" _Not really, but anyway it's too dangerous for her to be wandering around here by herself. Shadow if I go look for her can you find a way out of here for us?"_ answered Blaze

" _Sure no problem, oh by the way before you go take this radio, that way we'll be able to keep in touch if anything happens"_ suggested Shadow

" _Right, thanks Shadow good luck, stay safe_ " said Blaze as she left the room

" _And the same to you also"_ called Shadow

The two friends had once again managed to find one another, finding their own way through the zombie infested street and Police Station, avoiding the crazed and hunger driven creatures at all costs. Meeting up with each other had been a huge relief to both Shadow and Blaze, like an escape to a peaceful dream that held no nightmares. And now once again they found themselves parting once more, each with their own objective but with the same goal in mind and that was to find any living survivors and find a way to escape the nightmare that engulfed the residents of the once peaceful town known as Raccoon City

u


	5. Chapter 5 - Cream Birkin

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 5 – Cream Birkin**

Blaze felt as though a huge wave of worriedness had been lifted after she met back up with Shadow but even though she was happy she now had a new mission in mind and that was to find the little whom she'd seen earlier. She'd made her way through the library on the second floor and came back out into the main hall of the R.P.D. and after making her way towards the opposite side of the floor she ended up in a smaller reception area. As she reached for the door handle she could smell smoke coming through the door, unaware of her she had no idea that one side of the corridor had collapsed and become engulfed in flames from the crashed helicopter. Seeing the burning flames coming around the corner prevented her from going any further she thought it best to find another way around. She'd managed to make her way onto the roof and discovered for herself what had caused the outbreak of the burning flames, looking at the wreak of the chopper she couldn't help but feel some sort of pang in her heart. But wasting no time Blaze figured out that she could use the water tower to snuff out the flames which would help her on her way to find out if there were any survivors and the little girl. Finally the flames were gone however that wasn't the least of Blaze's problems she now had to find a way to break through a door that had been completely useless due to the crash. She was at a loss as to what she should until she remembered seeing a sign that pointed towards a storage room and figured that had to something there that could help her. The storage room was dark and cramped full of different sized lockers, boxes, files and others commodities, looking for something that could help with the door she'd found a locker that was labelled to contain C4 explosives. Finally she now had a way to get rid of that useless door, Blaze was about to leave when she heard a noise to her left. Opening the door she found herself back in the room where she'd first met Storm, deciding that she should check his condition she was surprised to find that he'd moved himself into the back office. Blaze was about to ask him if he was alright when he dragged himself upwards, he staggered on the spot whilst his entire body began to change colour, becoming more degraded and less human like, followed by a low and deep growl.

" _Storm… I'm sorry"_ whispered Blaze as she shot a bullet towards his head

Putting the incident with Storm behind her, Blaze once again found herself in front of the broken door, she attached the C4 and ran for it just in time as the door gave way and revealed another part of the corridor. At the end was the office of the R.P.D's Chief Officer, Chief Eggman Irons, whose office was decorated with bookshelves full of books that contained information on several subjects, a heavily decorative rug, furniture and taxidermy animals. But even though all seemed normal with the office there was one thing that disturbed Blaze and was the fact that there was the body of a young blond female hedgehog garbed in a white summer dress lying across the desk in the right corner. Taking a few steps forward she was greeted by a response as the chair behind the desk swung around with someone sat in it which in turn scared her a bit and made her heart leap.

The man in the chair was bald with the exception of a thick brown moustache and a set of blue coloured glasses on his face. He wore a white shirt, a red tie with a grey waistcoat and a pair of dark grey slacks with a pair of black shoes.

" _Oh I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you"_ apologised Eggman

" _Are you Chief Eggman Irons?"_ inquired Blaze

" _Yes that's me and if you don't mind me asking who are you?"_ asked Eggman _"No don't bother you'll end up just like all the others"_

" _Who is this?"_ asked Blaze

" _That's the mayor's daughter, I was ordered to protect her but I've failed miserably"_ answered Eggman

" _What happened to her?"_ asked Blaze

" _We were attacked by those zombies and by the time I got to her she'd already been bitten. Just look at her she was a true beauty"_ answered Eggman

" _There must be something we can do to help her" mentioned_ Blaze

" _In a manner of speaking there is, either by putting a bullet through her brain or by decapitating her completely"_ replied Eggman _"And to think that taxidermy used to be my hobby, please I'd really like to be alone right now"_

The faint sound of shoes running on carpet was heard behind a door opposite to Blaze, leaving Eggman alone with his thoughts she made her way towards the door and followed the narrow corridor to the end. The room at the end was adorned with various relics and artefacts from different eras such as sculptures and paintings, but Blaze couldn't see much of the fine decorations as the room was quite dark however she'd found the source of the footsteps when she heard someone walking around the corner. Switching on the light the room had become illuminated and Blaze saw exactly whom she was searching for all this time, it was the little girl, she was all alone in this place and Blaze took it upon herself to rescue her from the nightmare.

The little girl was a cream coloured rabbit with a white muzzle, a set of hazel coloured eyes and short blond hair with a pink headband. She wore a sailor styled suit, a white long sleeved shirt with a blue and white sailor collar and a silver pendant around her neck, followed by a pair of blue shorts, white sock and a pair of dark brown shoes. Her name was Cream Birkin.

" _!"_ gasped Cream

" _Wait!"_ said Blaze as she stopped Cream from running away

" _Let me go!"_ gasped Cream

" _Easy there, I'm not a zombie. Don't worry you're safe now"_ assured Blaze as Cream hugged her for safety _"My name's Blaze, what's yours?"_

" _Cream, my name's Cream Birkin"_ replied Cream

" _How come you're here all by yourself? Do you know where your parents are?"_ inquired Blaze

" _My mum called me and told me to go to the police station because it was way too dangerous to stay at home_ " answered Cream

" _From the look of things I'd say she was right but it's also dangerous here, you better stay with me"_ said Blaze

" _Wait there's something out there, I…I don't know what it is but I saw it, it's much larger than any of those other zombies out there"_ mentioned Cream just as they both heard a bloodcurdling screech

" _What was that, did you hear it?"_ gasped Blaze

" _That's what I've been telling you about, it's here!"_ cried Cream running away

" _Cream wait, come back it's too dangerous!"_ called Blaze

Blaze was relieved that she'd finally found Cream however now she had to track her down all over again as she'd been scared by something and ran off. She hopped and prayed that Cream would be safe and that she wouldn't have too search too long for she feared that anything could befall her in the zombie infested streets and police station.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mysterious Lady in Red

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 6 – Mysterious Lady in Red**

Shadow had found his way into the basement of the police station hopping that he would be able to find a way out by using an armoured truck or a working car, however his theories were proved wrong as he quickly discovered that the entrance to the underground parking lot was barricaded by the burning wrecks of cars. The underground was completely abandoned, parked cars and trucks were lined up

Aware of the current situation he kept walking, unaware of a presence behind him; it was only when a bullet ricocheted off the ground right next to him that he suddenly became alert. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks but only for a moment, he calmed his breathing, reached for his gun and spun around pointing the gun towards whatever was behind him. A gasp escaped from him as he lay eyes upon another living being, a female at that so he lowered his gun as sign of mistaken identity, having thought that they were a zombie or some other creature.

The person before him was a female white bat with a fawn coloured muzzle, a set of blue eyes, short black hair and a pair of black bat wings. She wore a red dress that came just above the knees with a halter style neckline, a pair of dark coloured tights followed by a matching set of red heels and along with a back gun holster around her shoulders and tied at the waist. The bat was known as Rouge Wong.

" _Sorry about that but when I saw the uniform I thought you were another one of those you know…zombies"_ apologised Rouge

" _Don't worry about, what's your name_?" inquired Shadow

" _Rouge, Rouge Wong"_ said Rouge

" _What are doing here all by yourself?"_ asked Shadow

" _I'm here looking for someone who claims to have an inside scoop about this outbreak and of those behind this he's a reporter, goes by the name of Espio Bertolucci. I heard he was locked I up in a cell here but the main entrance is blocked by a burning wreck, I've been trying to find another way to get around it"_ answered Rouge

" _There's a way through that door there, it's the exit route that also leads to where the cells are"_ mentioned Shadow

Shadow and Rouge made their way through the door that led to the cells, they found the corridor to be quiet dull where by the colour of the walls and floors were painted in cold grey colours and the lighting was quite poor. However none the less it was the only way left for them to go but as they figured which route to take, Rouge took off in her own direction before Shadow could stop her.

" _Rouge wait, it's not safe out there!"_ called Shadow

He chased after her as far as he could until he completely lost sight of her however he managed to find the main entrance to the cellblock and decided to check it out to see if what Rouge had told him was the truth. He found that all but one of the cells were empty and that one of them contained a survivor, a young chameleon with a single yellow horn on his nose, he had a fawn coloured muzzle and a set of amber coloured eyes. he wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a red tie hung loosely around his neck, a set of dark brown trousers and a pair of smart shoes. All in all he fit the description of the reporter that Rouge had mentioned so he decided to confront him personally.

" _Let me guess you must be Espio, am I right?"_ inquired Shadow

" _Huh? Yeah that's me, who are you?"_ asked Espio

" _Shadow, Shadow S. Kennedy_ " answered Shadow just as Rouge came running up _"Rouge, is this who you're looking for?"_

" _Espio you told the city officials that you knew something about what's been going on didn't you, what exactly did you tell them?"_ questioned Rouge

" _Huh? Who are you?"_ asked Espio

" _My name's Rouge, I'm trying to find my boyfriend he was working for a branch office of Umbrella that was based in Chicago, but he suddenly disappeared about six months ago. I've been trying to find him ever since, I know it may be a long shot but I believe he's still alive somewhere"_ said Rouge

" _Well I don't know anything about that sorry"_ apologised Espio

" _Does anyone know where the keys are for the cells, it'll be a lot safer if you come with us"_ suggested Shadow

" _Keys, o right I have them right here with me"_ mentioned Espio _"But I'm leaving this cell, those zombies aren't the only things crawling around out there ya know"_

" _What do mean?"_ asked Rouge, just as they all heard an inhuman growl

" _What was that noise just now_?" inquired Shadow

"Well as I said before I'm not leaving here whilst that thing is out there, but you too can make it out of here" said Espio

" _Hey wait a minute I'm not going anywhere besides I'm the only cop that's left alive in this whole place"_ sated Shadow

" _What!"_ gasped Espio

" _If you wana get out of this city alive then you're gona have to come with us"_ requested Shadow

" _But do you even know how to get out of this city?"_ asked Espio

" _I have some ideas, I'm still working on it"_ said Shadow

" _Well if you go through where the Dog kennels are there's supposed to be a tunnel that runs under the police station and comes out at a water treatment plant"_ suggested Espio

After hearing Espio's suggestion Rouge took off without any haste, Shadow however took the advice to mind and decided that he should let Blaze know about the possible escape route, after all he wasn't just going to escape himself and leave her behind.

" _Blaze can you hear me?"_ asked Shadow as he talked into the radio

" _Yeah I can hear you, what's up?"_ replied Blaze

" _I may have found us a way out of this city, I'm going to check it out, I'll call back if it is and let you know"_ said Shadow

" _Alright, be careful in whatever it is you're doing, talk to you later"_ answered Blaze

Just after Shadow had contacted Blaze she'd made her way back towards Eggman's office but as she expected him to still be sat behind his desk she discovered that he'd completely disappeared from sight and so had the body. She couldn't figure it out to begin with, walking up to his desk she found his journal placed neatly on the chair as though on purpose and along with that she'd found a heart shaped precinct key that would help her to get into the basement level and hopefully find Cream and Shadow along the way. Finally after traversing the silent but eerie corridors and the brief moment of the chorusing song of the dead outside she'd unlocked the door that led to the basement. Carefully walking down the narrow corridor she held her handgun steady just in case of anything lurking around the corner but luckily for her there was nothing there. Blaze came across a set of metal doors which creaked when opened, just as she closed it there was the faint sound of what seemed like paws coming in her direction, her eyes grew wide as she saw two Cerberus canines stalk around the corner. The malicious canines crouched into an attack formation, ready to pounced and otherwise tear her to pieces but Blaze was smart and anticipated their attack. The dogs lunged as Blaze dodged their attacks, they tried to sink their fangs into her but she was slightly ahead of them as the one jumped in mid-air she fired her gun. This left just one dog left for her deal with, she walked backwards as Cerberus stalked forward but just when she was about to fire she slipped and fell backwards. Cerberus took this as the opportunity to disembowel its helpless victim and pounced on her, she held him back whilst sharp fangs snarled and lashed for her throat and in a moment for the need to survive she raised her gun and fired. The bullet had lodged within Cerberus's head and he fell dead at her side, she brushed herself off and climbed down a ladder as the only way to go, seeing a door within the construction scaffolding she opened the door and was glad for the moment of rest and a chance to catch her breath. But that rest would have to wait for later on when there came a sound from outside, thinking it was another creature she once again prepared her gun for attack but relief came when she heard a small voice that was very familiar and when she opened the door there stood before her was none other than Cream.


	7. Chapter 7 - Keys and Brief Encounters

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 7 – Keys and Brief Encounters**

" _Cream there you are, where've you been? I've been so worried about you"_ breathed Blaze

" _I'm ok, I'm sorry if I scared you"_ apologised Cream

" _That's alright but we've got to get going now ok, if we stay here then that monster running around here'll find us, let's go"_ advised Blaze

" _No I won't, at least not yet anyway"_ said Cream as she backed away slightly

" _What's wrong? What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"_ asked Blaze concerned

" _It's because of my daddy, he's over there I heard him call my name. Daddy must have been attacked by the monsters I have to help him"_ answered Cream and then proceed to climb through the small gap in the fence

" _Cream wait don't go at it alone, it's too dangerous come back and let me help! Cream! Cream!"_ called Blaze

Meanwhile on the opposite side of where Blaze and Cream were, Shadow had made his way through the tunnel from the kennels and into the sublevel of the police station, in front of him were two doors one led to the water treatment plant but found the door had been locked tight. He took his chance with the other door and found himself coming across another door with an electronic lock but instead of using the standard key this one required him to place four individual plugs that were designed after chess pieces; the Rook, Knight, Bishop and King. However he only had one of them on him, after placing it in the lock he turned and headed back the way he came, he figured that the others must be in the police station and seeing no other choice he knew he had to find them and hopefully they wouldn't be too hard to find. He was about to walk back through the tunnel when he saw Rouge standing in front of the shutter door, looing about.

" _Rouge there you are, I still haven't introduced myself properly yet, my name's Shadow S. Kennedy, I'm with the R.P.D"_ introduced Shadow _"This way's a dead end, I don't see anyway way around"_

" _You think maybe we get through by using the vent up there? Give me a boost up I'll go check it out"_ suggested Rouge

" _Alright but be careful, we don't know what's behind this door"_ said Shadow

Just as Rouge dropped down from the vent she heard the sharp sound of gasping, when she looked to see where the noise came from she saw a small girl in a white sailor styled shirt and blue short. Cream wasn't sure what to do and ran out of the room before Rouge could recover from dropping down but luckily for Cream there was no immediate danger as she made her way back to where she'd left Blaze, hoping that she'd waited for her to come back after not finding any trace or sign of her father. And just as she hopped Blaze had waited for Cream to come back, she took a chance but it was the right move, she heard the service lift moving again, followed by a small voice that belonged to Cream.

" _Blaze are you still there?"_ asked Cream

" _Yeah I'm still here, are you ok? Did you manage to find your dad?"_ inquired Blaze

" _Yeah but I couldn't find him anywhere, I don't where could be but I did find you this key"_ answered Cream as she threw the key through the hole in the fence

" _I'm sorry Cream but thank you for the key, come on let's get out of here, why don't you come back on this side, I want you stay by my side from on ok"_ said Blaze

" _Blaze there's a problem I can't reach the hole in the fence anymore but don't worry I'll find another way around"_ replied Cream

" _What? Cream wait please don't run off again, Cream_!" called Blaze

Faced with no other option Blaze retrieved the key that Cream had thrown to her and headed back the way she came however this time she was able to unlock a door that she couldn't get through earlier in hopes of finding anything else that would be of use to her. Meanwhile Rouge had tried searching the same area for any means of a way through all the while taking out any zombies that came at her but as luck would have it she came up with no results and in the end began to make her way back to the room where she'd left Shadow not too long ago. A familiar voice was heard as she entered the room, a sigh of relief came over but that's when another problem made itself know.

" _Shadow, are you still there?"_ asked Rouge

" _Rouge are you ok, did you find a way around?"_ asked Shadow

" _Unfortunately no, sorry… great just my luck"_ complained Rouge

" _What's wrong?"_ inquired Shadow

" _I can't seem to reach the vent anymore, I'll try to find another way around, catch you later"_ said Rouge, followed by the sound of a closing door

" _What? Rouge wait come back"_ called Shadow

Once again faced with no options Shadow too made his way back towards the police station, he knew what he had to do and if he wanted to get out of this living nightmare then he had to find the remaining two plugs. Meanwhile Blaze was already back in the station on the main floor, she'd already found two of the three stones that would unlock a secret door in the Chiefs office and she was now heading based on clues to find the other. She found herself in a long narrow corridor, but even though it all seemed quiet she couldn't help but get the feeling that something was waiting for her, that it would pounce down unsuspected upon her and that would be it. Luckily there was nothing in the corridor but it couldn't be said for the room which lay in front of her, placing the key in the lock the door was unlocked as it was opened slowly, it groaned like it hadn't been open for a while. The room was average size with not much in but a table in the centre and a bookshelf in the corner but what unnerved her the most was the two way mirror along the wall. The thought of having to pass by without the fear of something lurking behind played in her mind it slightly scared her however she braced herself with gun in hand and passed by and was rewarded with the last remaining stone that she needed. But just as she was making her way back it happened, all of a sudden the mirror gave way, glass was shattered as it scattered around both sides of each room, Blaze shielded her eye from the action and there before her was a creature she hadn't yet encountered, the Licker. Her breath became hitched as she slowly backed away, the Licker slowly turned on her, it's mouth gaped open in a snarled and hungry gesture, it stalked her just like a predator hounding in on it prey. In one fluid movement the Licker lunged forward but Blaze was just that bit faster and managed to escape a fatal death, she slid under the table as the creature crashed into the bookshelf and became slightly dazed, this was the chance she needed to escape, she slammed the door behind her and locked it once again in hopes that it wouldn't escape and peruse her. Taking a moment for a quick breather she observed the object in hand, a smile shown for she could now find out the truth of the chiefs room and hopefully there would be another way to escape the police station all together. Once again she was in the familiar surroundings of the chief's office, she placed all three stones in place and surely a door to the side had revealed itself but just when she was about to walk through she heard the door of the office open. She turned sharply with gun in hand, not knowing who to expect, a sigh of relief washed over when she lay eyes upon a familiar figure, standing there was Cream all safe and sound and without any harm.


	8. Chapter 8 - What is the G-Virus

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 8 – What is the G-Virus?**

A vast surge of relief and contentment washed over Blaze when her eyes fell upon Cream, who stood unscathed if not a little shaken and frightened but shared the same emotions as she ran to Blaze and braced one another in a hug. After a few shared minutes Blaze nodded to Cream as a sign of reassurance that it was all going to ok now that they back together and not hopelessly lost within the depths of the horror ridden police station. The door that had opened earlier still led to an unexplored room behind the chief's office, Blaze entered cautiously with Cream just behind her and seeing nothing of importance except for an elevator she was about to turn back to Cream when she noticed a scrap of paper strung about the floor in front of the lift. Gently picking it up and unfolding it read the words inscribed carefully before placing it away and opening the metal grated door to the lift when she suddenly remembered Cream.

" _Blaze is everything alright?"_ asked Cream curiously

" _I'm going down there to check the situation out, will you promise me you'll stay here till I get back?"_ asked Blaze

Cream understood her attentions and went back into the chief's room to wait, Blaze watched her go as she pulled the heavy door shut and pushed the button to take her down. The groaning metal gave way to a darkening passageway, stepping cautiously out she took in the entire area to detail, torches alit with burning flames hung from the cold walls, water dripped down making the only known sound of splashing asides from the crackling of the burning torches. But whilst she walked along the corridor she heard the distinct sound a male voice crying in out in what sounded like distress, what she was unaware off was that not far from her chief Eggman was slowly being confronted by one of the creatures that was running lose in the station whose sole purpose was to infect those with a similar DNA structure to its own and sure enough it had infected the chief. Coming to the end she came across a heavy looking wooden door with metal fixtures, hesitating only for a moment she proceed by opening the door causing it to creak on its hinges and created a loud bang as it closed shut. Blaze stood in a room that appeared to be stuck in some twisted medieval decor with various tools that could be described as being used for dissecting, shelves lined with distilling jars some of which contained different contents such as organs and what not, blood stained the floor, sinks and shelves the entire place reeked of something evil and Blaze felt extremely uncomfortable. It was then that she noticed the body of the female hedgehog she'd seen earlier, lying dead on the chief's table and wondered why she hadn't yet taken on the reanimation of the zombies like the other but then remembered that he mentioned that he'd already killed her. Deciding not to stay any longer she turned quickly and was about to reach for the door handle when someone chuckled rather darkly besides her followed by the snapping of a gun trigger. Turning her gaze in the direction of the sound was surprised to see the chief standing there however he looked as though he'd seen better days, he looked a state for his hair was out of place and his tie hung loosely, not at all the appearance he'd first given her and then she noted the strange manner in which he acted.

" _Isn't she beautiful I was about to stuff her…So you've made it this far not bad girl and I'm not letting anyone leave my town alive, everyone's gonna die_!" stated Eggman

" _Stuff her! Alright clam down chief tell me what happened"_ suggested Blaze

" _Shut up, you couldn't possibly understand what's happened…Those monsters from umbrella have destroyed my beautiful town. How could they do that to me after everything I've done for them?"_ questioned Eggman, pointing the gun at her

" _So I guess it's true then huh? You have been working for the Umbrella Company then you must know all about the G-Virus, what is it? Tell me!"_ said Blaze

" _Well it's not like you're going to make it out of here alive but if you must know it's the very agent that can turn humans into the ultimate bio weapons and is superior to the T-Virus in every way. Vector Birkin is the very genius behind it_ " answered Eggman

" _Vector Birkin?"_ inquired Blaze

" _I'm sure by now that you've already seen or possibly met his little daughter running around here somewhere, Cream isn't it? And in case you haven't already figured it out by now the very monster that's been tearing my precious precinct apart is yet another product of the G-Virus, the ultimate bio weapon. Umbrella must be trying to cover their tracks somehow but if I have to go then I'm taking you with me!"_ stated Eggman

Blaze stood strong with her weapon in hand as Eggman continued to hold the gun in her direction but before the trigger could be pulled Eggman began to act even more strangely, he began to stagger and stated to hold his chest. Dropping his gun it clattered on the floor, Blaze raised the gun in defence whilst giving him a wide berth not liking what she was watching before her. Suddenly there was an awful noise that reached her ears, the sound of tearing flesh and fabric and right in front of her she witnessed the horrific sight of something tearing him apart from the inside. Deep crimson blood oozed from the tearing gash that had penetrated from his right shoulder and diagonally across the chest to the abdomen, exposing all manner of bone mass, organ, muscle and other parts of the body. All she could do at that moment was watch as fear gripped her, her breath hitched as she backed away even further, listening to the terrifying sounds that filled the room. A strange creature burst forth and fell to the ground below, followed by the crumpling body of the former police chief Eggman Irons, whose lifeless body lay in a pool of his warm blood and surrounding innards that spilled out to decorate the floor. The creature escaped through a hatch that led out of the room and as it left Blaze could no longer hold it in an ran to the nearest sink to empty her stomach for she had never in her life ever encountered such a moment and hoped never to again. But there was no time for feeling guilty as she had much bigger thing on hand to take care of first, other matters could come later and so she braved the hatch and climbed down the ladder until it reached a platform in what looked like an underground cave structure.

The resonating sound of dripping water, crumbling rock and boots against the metal walkway were the only things heard until Blaze stopped dead in her tracks, the tiny G larva creature from earlier had grown noticeably bigger. It began to spasm and continue to grow larger, its limbs snapped into place creating loud crunching sounds of bones and flesh melding together until it formed an Adult G-Creature. Its overall appearance was disturbing to her there was no covering of skin, scales or even fur but mainly pure flesh and muscle with a large repulsive eye on its back, a huge hulking creature with long limbs, tail, neck and ahead that held a mouth full of long indented canines and eyes that made it look like it was blind.

The creature slunk itself towards Blaze and raised a clawed hand in an attempt to catch and cause extreme damage but she anticipated its attack and rolled out of harm's way just in time. G growled in anger and turned sharply and released a small amount of G larva's to aid it against Blaze however they didn't last long as she was able to crush them against the metal walkway before G used its tail to trip her. She lay dazed on the ground with the creature looming over her and about to sink its teeth into her but luck was on her side when she shot it in one of its eye and slammed down onto the grating. It wasn't long before G lay dead in a pool of blackish green blood, shrivelled and filled with bullets. Climbing the ladder Blaze ignored the two bodies in the room and made her way back towards the elevator and was greeted by Cream as she came into the back room and braced her in a comforting hug.

" _Blaze, I'm so happy you're back"_ smiled Cream

" _I can't believe the very man who developed the G-Virus is actually Cream's own father"_ whispered Blaze

" _Blaze what's wrong? Is everything alright?"_ asked Cream

"It's nothing don't worry about everything ok but anyway I think I've found a way out of here for all of us. We should be able to find some place safe if we can just make it out of town somehow" answered Blaze

" _But…but what about all those creatures"_ panicked Cream

" _Don't worry I'll protect you I promise but you have to make sure you don't leave my side for anything alright?"_ promised Blaze

Blaze checked that she all the need provisions before leaving the police station all together and find someplace to meet with Shadow before leaving Raccoon City far behind them but before taking the lift back down she decided to radio Shadow to suggest her idea.

" _Shadow are you still there? We're leaving this place for good"_ said Blaze

" _What Blaze are you crazy, the streets are still crawling with zombies"_ warned Shadow

" _It'll be alright please trust me and besides we found a way out by use of the sewers can you follow us later?"_ suggested Blaze

" _Blaze wait… alright I'll be there when I can just be careful we still don't know how far this thing has spread or even what's down there_ " cautioned Shadow

" _We will, see you later and you be careful on your way"_ added Blaze


	9. Chapter 9 - G's Appearance

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 9 – G's Appearance**

Shadow had been lucky to escape the clutches of the licker in the interrogation room, taking has right hand that was clutched against his heart he let it drop to his side before continuing with his mission. Using the newly acquired key that Rouge had given him he placed it in the keyhole of a decorated metal door and once inside he discovered the room contained a long wooden table with papers scattered here and there, boards with evacuation plans, video cameras, the whole room looked like a press room. Looking about he found a piece of art work that depicted a horse drawn chariot which in turn held the missing cog wheel need to turn on the clock tower but when he tried to take it off it wouldn't budge. Great, another puzzle to tackle, using his lighter he lit the match and quickly solved the puzzle but just when the prize was in reach an all mighty crash sounded next to him. The wall burst forth as the brick and stone work flew across the room, standing to the side in shock, Shadow couldn't believe what he was looking at, there before his very eyes was none other than Mr X himself. His eyes widened for he thought that the creature was dead long ago, taking his chances he used the desk as leverage, when Mr. X walked around one part he made a dash for the fallen cog wheel. Snatching it up he wrenched open the steel door and fled down the corridor only do be showered in more wall debris from behind but before Mr. X could get to him he'd already left and quickly found himself back in the main hall of the R.P.D.

" _That was too close for comfort, first that Licker and then that creature again, we have to get out of here somehow and fast"_ exhaled Shadow

Traversing the halls and corridors, Shadow eventually came across the Library once again and climbed the stairs leading to the clock tower, opening the wooden door and climbing the small stairs case he was able to place the cog wheel in place. The clock came to life as an all might strike of the clock rang loud in the tower, he was about to leave when he heard the sound of a door opening to his right and was greeted by the revealing of the last and final key needed to open the door in the basement. He reached out and placed it in his pocket before noticing a very long, dark and dusty shoot, there was a faint light at the other end, figuring that this led somewhere he took a leap of faith and jumped down the shoot not knowing what was waiting at the end. The drop had been fast and as the dust cleared he found himself in a familiar corridor, he gave himself a moment to breath and dust himself off when he heard an almighty cry coming from the cells. Espio thought he'd be safe from anything locked behind the bars of the cell but he was wrong as the ceiling gave way, a creature of sort dropped down from the floor above.

The creature looked like the remnants of a human being; the hulking mass's right arm had become mutated with a bloodshot eye that protruded on its shoulder, skin replaced by muscle and what was left had greyed in colour. It still retained its human features on its face, shaggy blond hair and cold grey eyes that had lost all meaning to ever being human; the creature was in its first form, having injected himself with what was known as the G-Virus. He limped towards Espio who'd backed himself up against the bars, having to drag his leg from the heavy upper limb; he stopped for a moment before he raised his right arm and swung a heavy looking metal pipe and caught him, knocking him to the ground.

" _What! No! Get…get away…"_ cried Espio

G watched as Espio coughed and spluttered on the floor as blood began to seep onto the cell floor before taking his leave, with little strength Espio managed to open the bared door to the cell before slumping against the wall just as Shadow opened the main door. He saw Espio in the state he was in, blood stained his once white shirt along with the deep lacerations on the side of his face and his chest area and his breathing had become laboured.

" _Espio… Espio are you ok? Can you hear me? Come on answer…"_ asked Shadow

" _I…I don't believe this, I almost got the story of the century. Heh, bitter irony… the chief of police he… was a co-conspirator, here take my notes. Get the truth out and… make them pay"_ said Espio

" _Hang in there Espio, I'm gonna get you some help and then we'll all get out of here together"_ said Shadow

" _It's too late to help me…huh?"_ gasped Espio as fresh blood trickled out his mouth

Espio drew his last breath before he let his head hang and falling to the side, Shadow could do nothing but watch as Espio's life left his body, he felt a sadness overcome him. He felt the need as a police officer to have saved him as he didn't deserve the fate that befell Espio, a couple of minutes passed until he heard the metal doors behind him slide open. Rouge was standing next to Shadow, her breath was caught when she saw the sight of Espio, lying motionless on the ground, in her heart she felt some small sadness but not to a great deal. Not wanting to waste any more time running around the R.P.D, Rouge had managed to find her own objective that would lead her to the outskirts of the city, to the chemical plant.

" _Where are you going Rouge?"_ asked Shadow as she turned to leave

" _To the chemical plant, I have a feeling that's where I'll find him"_ answered Rouge

" _Rouge…wait, hang on… why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"_ Shadow asked himself

" _Shadow are you still there? We're leaving this place for good"_ said Blaze

" _What Blaze are you crazy, the streets are still crawling with zombies"_ warned Shadow

" _It'll be alright please trust me and besides we found a way out by use of the sewers can you follow us later?"_ suggested Blaze

" _Blaze wait… alright I'll be there when I can just be careful we still don't know how far this thing has spread or even what's down there_ " cautioned Shadow

" _We will, see you later and you be careful on your way"_ added Blaze

Leaving the cells Shadow made his way back through the kennel area and back to the treatment plant, he'd finally obtained the last key to the coded door, but as he made his way across the walkway he was stopped in his tracks. Walking towards him was the G creature with the metal pipe still in its hand, he aimed his gun and fired but the bullet had no effect. He had to think of a way to get past the creature in the small confined place, he took a chance and shot the creature once more however this time he'd hit it right in the centre of the eye on its arm and as it flailed around he moved to the side and pushed him over the railings. Not believing what he'd just done and that by some miracle he'd escaped alive he placed the final key in the door panel and left the treatment plant. He was about to descend a staircase when part of the ceiling began to crumble, pulling out his gun he thought it was the creature but was surprised when Rouge dropped down in front of him, unscathed and alive.

" _Rouge there you are, what was that all about back there, running off like that was reckless and stupid. Those zombies are everywhere and not to mention that thing that got Espio as well"_ expressed Shadow

" _I was there Shadow I know and I'm sorry if I worried you by running off"_ apologised Rouge

" _Don't worry about it, anyway as an officer it's my job to look after you but we're not gonna get through this alive unless we work together ok?"_ said Shadow

" _All right Shadow you win, we'll do this your way"_ replied Rouge


	10. Chapter 10 - Reunion

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 10 – Reunion**

Blaze and Cream walked the along the long passageway, their footsteps echoing with sounds of dripping water and the crackling flames of the lit torches hung along the sodden walls. Just as they were about to enter the room leading to the underground walkway Blaze remembered how the Chief met his unfortunate end and that his corpse still lay on the ground, this bothered her as Cream was so young she shouldn't have to witness such a sight and told her to close her eyes and trust her. Doing so Cream closed her eyes and didn't open them until Blaze said it was ok to do so, it was then that both she and Blaze had climbed the ladder into the sewer. Jumping down a small ledge they started to walk forward towards one of the heavy doors when the walkway above began to crumble as lose stone dropped into the water. Startled they jumped backwards against the wall, Blaze held Cream close to hear as they heard heavy footsteps and the distinct sound of low rumbling, having heard the sound before they didn't wish to tangle with the creature the sound belonged to. Waiting for it to pass they ran straight for the door and shut it fast behind them, a sigh of relief passed but now they had to traverse the many passageways that built up the sewer. Stopping for a brief moment to check which way to go they were unaware that a small floodgate had opened, the fast current of water pulled Cream along with it and dropped her into another room below.

" _Cream? Cream where are you?"_ called Blaze

" _Blaze, I'm here"_ called Cream, her voice echoing through the grate

" _Are you ok? Can you see where you are? Are you alone?"_ asked Blaze

" _Yes I'm fine, I'm in an empty room, there's a door in front of me"_ replied Cream

" _That's a relief, Cream I'm gonna try and find a way to reach you, in the meantime I want you to stay where you are, can you do that?"_ requested Blaze

" _Ok, I'll stay here and wait for you"_ replied Cream

" _I'll be as quick as I can"_ said Blaze

And so she set off to find a way down to the room Cream was waiting in, hopping that there would be a quick and easy route there as she feared something may happen if she took too long to find her, pushing those thoughts aside she pushed on with her objective. Meanwhile Shadow and Rouge had also started walking along the sewer route and eventually found themselves in one of the many maintenance rooms scattered about, taking the chance he checked his supplies of ammo and first aid kits before they used the access lift to the ground below. As slowed its descent they both noticed someone in the tunnel but as they started to walk they spun around and took off, startled by their presence. Rouge took off after them, running faster than Shadow that he lost her for a moment, looking around he heard distant gunfire and ran towards the sound. Pulling out his handgun he held it firmly in his right hand as stopped behind a wall noticing Rouge doing the same, she was out of breath from having run so fast.

" _There's nothing here for you thief!"_ called a female voice

And that's when Shadow noticed Rouge's gaze was adverted towards the gun that lay in the centre of the path, knowing exactly what was going to happen next he bolted from his hiding place just as rouge reached for her gun a stray bullet sent it sliding across the ground in the opposite directing. That's when it happened it was so fast that he never felt it until he was lying on the ground behind the wall once more, the stranger had fired again intent on killing Rouge however it went astray when Shadow grabbed her and pulled her to safety. But in doing so he had taken the full force of the bullet that was now lodged in his chest, being dazed for a brief moment Rouge gathered her surroundings and noticed Shadow lying on the ground with a pained expression.

" _Shadow…why did you?"_ whispered Rouge

Taking hold of him firmly she dragged him to a safe spot where she placed him against the wall, he sat slouched, breathing heavily with blurred vision he tried to stand but found it impossible as he fell back down. Pain radiated from the right side of his chest, looking down he saw nothing but a large patch of red where his uniform was once dark blue. Rouge though slightly confused to what just happened noticed the blood as well and so she pulled out a roll of bandage, gauze, a small bottle of disinfectant and a needle and thread.

" _You're losing a lot of blood, hang on I've gotta remove the bullet"_ indicated Rouge

" _Who…who was that? She was about to kill you"_ breathed Shadow

" _That's my problem, not yours_ " replied Rouge

" _Fine don't tell me but…you better start working with me here or we'll… we'll never make it outta here alive. Please Rouge I need your help, I can't do this alone"_ asked Shadow

" _Your right"_ said Rouge

" _Thanks"_ said Shadow as he passed out

Before long Rouge had removed the bloodied bullet, cleaned and dressed the wound, standing up she looked down at him once more, noting how peaceful his face was asleep, even though she promised to stay and work with him to escape the zombie infested town, in her mind she had already decided to go her own way as she was here for a different purpose and wasn't going to leave until she completed her mission.

"Don't die on me Shadow, I owe you one" said Rouge before running after the fleeing woman

Much time had passed by when Shadow came to, his whole body felt stiff, but his chest hurt even more as he slowly hauled himself up onto shaky legs, he'd expected to see Rouge with him but wasn't surprised when he couldn't find her. Slowly but surely he made his way along the cold tunnels until he found himself walking along one of the main pathways, a river of water running beside him. He felt himself getting tiered the more he walked, the wound was slowly taking its toll, his pace started to slow as he used the wall for support and it was at that moment when a figure entered his field of vision, relief washed over him when he saw Blaze running towards him,

" _Shadow what happened?"_ asked Blaze

" _I got shot… there was a woman, her name's Rouge, I saved her life and she patched me up but when I came to she was gone. We came down here and we saw a woman in a white lab coat, I tried calling out to her but she ran off and then this happened. I think Rouge has gone after her"_ answered Shadow

" _I'm glad to see you're safe… I need your help; you remember when I said I found the little girl that was running around the station? She's lost somewhere down here, who knows where, I'm worried that something will find her"_ mentioned Blaze

" _Alright let's go find her and then we're all getting out of here for good"_ said Shadow

Even though she'd promised not to move Cream began to feel lonely and scared all alone in a room with no escape aside from a small vent that was big enough for her to crawl through, she'd heard a sound echo through the vent and decided to venture through. She eventually found herself in an air vent, water dripping either sides of her, a rush of cold air hit her making her shiver as she walked towards the old fan blades that where rusted and moved so slowly they looked almost still. Looking down to find a ladder she began to descend, looking around she saw no door as she'd hoped to find but old boxes, trash bags, papers, smashed glass, etc. were littered around and then something caught her eye, reaching for it she picked up a large silver medallion with an etching of a lion. However she didn't get much time to look at the object when the floor violently gave out under her and she fell, landing upon a large pile of trash bags that cushioned her fall. Cream tried to get up but the fall had knocked her, the sound of heavy metal doors opening was the last thing she heard before passing out, unaware of who had entered the room and of the danger it put her in.


	11. Chapter 11 - Where it all began

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 11 – Where it all began**

Shadow and Blaze had been walking the watery pathways for some time now and Blaze had only one though and that was to find Cream as soon as possible, the many paths, doors and ladders where becoming a maze that made it harder to remember where they'd been. Not only that but in certain parts the power was completely out, leaving them in darkness, if not for their flashlight's they dread to think what could have been lurking right in their faces. Eventually they'd found the right path, having met dead ends, but just as they opened the door and stepped through an all mighty crash landed right in front of them, followed by crumbling bricks and water splashing over them, when the dust cleared Shadow couldn't believe what was standing there. Mr X. the very creature he'd believed to have escaped back in the police station but here was the creature still very much alive, the look in its cold dead eyes as it stared at the two sent a message that it was time to get out. Turning back and slamming the door shut behind them didn't give them much of a chance to get away as it was thrown off its hinges, landing with a loud splash, mere inches away from them. Seeing no other way to get away they had no other choice than to face Mr X. luckily enough Blaze had found a grenade launcher back at the police station, which gave them an advantage, after firing a few handgun rounds Mr X had put his arm up to shield his face from the volley of bullets and while he was distracted Blaze held up the launcher and fired an acid round once she saw his face. Hitting him in the face caused him to stumbled backwards this was the time to get away and so Blaze and Shadow ran as fast as they could until they couldn't run anymore and stopped for a breather.

" _What was that back there?"_ breathed Blaze

" _I thought I'd lost that thing back at the R.P.D, it's followed me all throughout the place though most of time I'd managed to avoid him, I was hoping not to see it again as bullets don't seem to have that great effect on him, that last round you hit him with will slow him for a time but he'll find us again I'm sure"_ answered Shadow

Further down the pathway they came across a door that was partially hidden by a cascading downfall of water that made the door almost invisible, it was there that Shadow's eye caught something shining in the water, kneeling and picking up the object he saw that it was a large medallion, gold in colour with the etching of an eagle. Standing up he walked over to a panel that displayed two slots with the images of a Wolf and Eagle, looking at the medallion he dropped it into the Eagle slot. With that done the sound of a shutter closed and where the water once fell it had now stopped however when trying to open the door it remained locked. Cursing under his breath he turned and saw another door, as they entered the room they saw what appeared to be a pump room; several power generators lined the walls, steam filtered through small cracks in the pipes. As they crossed over a bridge directly over a vast amount of water they heard the sound of a gun being raised and the distinct voice of someone feminine. Standing behind them was the woman whom Shadow and Rouge had attempted to chase earlier on.

She was a tall cream coloured rabbit with short auburn hair and golden brown eyes wearing an off white t-shirt, a pair of dark grey trousers, black heeled boots all under a white lab coat. Shadow instantly recognised her and felt a hint of anger towards her as she was the one who tried to shot Rouge only take the bullet himself.

" _You, why'd you run off like that earlier? We weren't trying to hurt you"_ asked Shadow

A moment of silence echoed throughout the room all aside from the gentle splashing water below them and the hissing of the steam, the rabbit looked down almost like she'd regretted what she'd done, that was until the silence was broken by Blaze.

" _I wasn't aiming for you, it was intended for that Spy you were with"_ answered the woman

" _Spy?... Rouge is no Spy, she's trying to find someone special to her that's why I was with her, I was helping her to find him"_ responded Shadow

" _She would have you believe that she's just an innocent woman in need of help but truth to the matter is that she's a Spy, she was sent here by Umbrella in hopes of stealing away my husband's G-Virus creation"_ said the woman

" _Husband… then you must be Vanilla Birkin, Cream's mother right?"_ asked Blaze

"!? How'd you…" gasped Vanilla

" _Cream is lost somewhere down here we got separated and now we're trying to find her, you have to help us she's your daughter"_ requested Blaze

" _WHAT! No this can't be… I told her to go to the police station… William will be after her"_ breathed Vanilla

" _William…"_

" _That's right, you've probably already seen it for yourself, the creature that's been causing all this destruction here and in the police station is none other than my own husband…"_ replied Vanilla

Both Shadow and Blaze listened intently as Vanilla began to tell them how it all started in exact detail; deep in the underground lab of Umbrella two agents were sent to collect the newly created G-Virus, dressed in heavily armed black uniform and body armour they slowly walked along the long metal covered corridor, their weapons held firmly as their footsteps echoed across the room as they approached the heavy doors that concealed the creations lab. Unaware of who was outside William Birkin was engaged with his work, too busy to notice anything else as a draw slide forth from a metal briefcase containing many vials each holding the elusive G-Virus sample.

" _It's sheer perfection, my precious G-Virus no one will ever take you away from me, not even Umbrella"_ said William

Smiling to himself he took hold of one of vials, observing it as he slid the draw back in place it was at that moment when he heard the main door to the lab slide open. Panicking he turned quickly and gasped when he saw the Umbrella agents stand before him, taking hold of the case he held it firmly in one hand with a gun in the other, he slowly stated to back away.

" _So you've finally come, I knew it wouldn't take them long to send their faithful dogs to retrieve my work"_ sneered William

" _Doctor we're to here to collect the G-Virus Sample, don't make this any harder than it already is"_ growled Hunk

"Sorry but I won't just hand over my life's long work to anyone, not even you" responded William

Without warning there was a loud clatter as a heavy canister fell to the grated floor below, the noise was loud enough that it startled one of the agents; in turn it caused him to fire his gun, the bullets hit William without mercy and sent him colliding against the work desks lined against the wall. He dropped to the ground like a rag doll; he'd dropped the brief case but had managed to grab the one single vial before it was seen. The agent who'd fired his gun stopped as Hunk calmed him, warning him that he may have fouled their mission should he have hit the briefcase.

" _This is Hunk, we've acquired all the G samples, mission completed"_ respondedHunk through a radio as the other grabbed the briefcase.

Not sure of how much time had passed William heard the door open again but to his surprise Vanilla had entered his field of failing vision, she gasped in horror at the sight of him; the once white lab coat had become stained with crimson as was most of his shirt and parts of his trousers, he sat gasping for air.

"WILLIAM…" cried Vanilla _"Hold on for me I'm going to take care of that bullet wound, stay here don't try to move"_

In a desperate attempt to save his life Vanilla ran as fast as she could out of the room and in the direction of the medial wing, she hoped and prayed that she'd make it back in time however she's failed to noticed the vial of the G sample that was in his hand. Whilst she was gone he'd taken hold of an injection needle and plunged it into his arm, the virus was quick to take hold for he felt it begin to take effect almost immediately. His whole body began to spasm and burn, his entire right arm was first to go the skin changed colour and began to tear, from the bicep an eye started to protrude until it was fully formed. The rest of his body began to follow with the skin changing colour and tearing allowing newly formed muscles to take place as he grew taller but not only did it affect his body but also his mind any trait of his humanity was wiped clean and replaced with thoughts of anger, rage, revenge and the means to survive.


	12. Chapter 12 - That's no Urban Legend

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 12 – That's no Urban Legend**

The only audible sound in the room was the calm lull from the pool of water, the soft hum of machines and the steady dripping of pipes, Blaze and Shadow stood shocked as they looked towards Vanilla. The look she held told one of great remorse, a few moments passed before any words were spoken, breaking the silence.

" _Are you telling us that he injected the G-Virus into his own body?"_ questioned Blaze

" _The G-Virus has the ability to revitalise cellular function… but the virus was flawed from the start. Even if you survived the cero conversion with G you'd become nothing more than a puppet to its will, our research was a failure and his only concern now is to procreate. People with genetic makeup similar to his own could stand to birth a superior offspring"_ replied Vanilla

"So the rats were the carriers of the disease, that's how the city became infected from the start?" asked Shadow

" _Yes I'm afraid so… as a result of his virus induced transmutation he should have lost any prior memories he had as a human by now but…"_ said Vanilla

As she was explaining the whole story in great detail a shrill cry echoed around the room, seeming to have come from somewhere outside in the twisting and confusing corridors of the underground sewer system. The cry sounded to high pitched to be that of an adult but a child and that's when it hit them, the cry was made by Cream, remembering that she was lost Blaze began to run towards the door opposite them without haste to find her.

" _That was Cream…come on we have to help her now"_ indicated Blaze

" _I can't…I've got unfinished business to attend to"_ replied Vanilla

" _You've got to be kidding me"_ said Blaze in disgust

In anger Blaze ripped open the heavy metal door and ran out, slamming it closed behind her, she couldn't believe what she'd heard when Vanilla was more preoccupied with her own needs rather than help find her own daughter who at that moment was in more danger than they each realised. Shadow felt a sense of disbelief towards Vanilla and ran past her, he was about to open the door when she said something else that made him stop and listen to her words.

" _If the embryo's already been implanted…only the vaccine from the underground lab could save her"_ mentioned Vanilla to which Shadow left the room all together _"William it's time we finished this once and for all"_ as she looked at the gun she'd taken hold of

Shadow found himself in what looked like an old disused service tunnel, chained doors were blocking visible doors, stacks upon stacks of crates and cardboard boxes littered the floors and forklifts parked against the walls. The minimal light made it almost hard to see but not completely, a cold wind blew against him making him shiver, turning a corner he caught sight of Blaze running towards a small figuring that he guessed was none other than Cream. He shouted her name as he continued running, the two stopped in their tracks and looked towards him, it didn't take long for him to catch up to them but their reunion was short lived. With much warning the whole tunnel began to violently shake and was accompanied by a loud, terrifying growl, fear seeped through Cream who was clinging to Blaze. The loud sound of heavy footsteps which were more like bangs came towards them, the crashing sound of falling, crumbling debris of the tunnel followed before the lights began to flickers erratically.

Dust swept their vision as another growl was heard and then they couldn't believe what they saw before them, crawling forward was an Alligator. But this was no ordinary Alligator, this one was dramatically oversized, massive in comparison to the three, its body almost filled the entire space of the tunnel. Its scales were dark green making it appear almost black, scars littered its body, face and snout with two large staring eyes that pierced into them and a mouth filled with rows of long jagged teeth.

They stood like rabbits caught in the headlights, staring at the hulking creature until another shake broke their trance, being the more scared Cream had managed to slip past the Alligator and ran full pelt down the tunnel in search of a hiding place, Blaze was about to go after her when she was pulled back by Shadow. She turned to him, wondering what he was thinking as he pulled her back along the tunnel almost to where they'd first entered.

" _Shadow what are you doing we have to go after Cream"_ shouted Blaze

" _We need to stop that thing first before we become its next meal"_ replied Shadow

" _And how'd you suggest we do it, we don't have enough firepower to take that thing out by ourselves"_ stated Blaze

" _By using this"_ said Shadow as he pushed over a large fuel canister

" _You're gonna use that in hopes that it can't climb over it?"_ asked Blaze sarcastically

" _My plan is that the beast is stupid enough to bite into this and then bang"_ answered Shadow

" _You best hope so because if it doesn't then we're in big trouble here"_ said Blaze

With the fuel canister set the two backed away when they caught sight of the Alligator crawling towards them and just as Shadow predicted the beast stopped for but a moment before its strong jaws latched onto the canister and carried it in its mouth. A quick glance to each other passed as they raised their guns whilst taking backwards steps to be at a safe distance before continuing with their plan. It was now or never, if Shadows plan didn't work he didn't know what else to do and so it all relied upon that one fuel canister. Simultaneously they fired their guns at the canister, luck was with them as the bullets struck the side, a loud hiss was heard before Shadow grabbed hold of Blaze and safeguarded her from any flying debris. As the smoke settled they were once again in awe of the sight before them, the canister had worked, the once mighty beast now lay dead, crumpled against the wall, a rather large hole now adorned were its right side of its face once lay, fire and seeping blood were a sure sign that it was truly dead as they quickly made a dash for it. Not looking back they'd reach the end, calling for Cream who came out of hiding and ran straight to Blaze, grabbing hold of her tightly as Blaze knelt down to her.

" _Cream you're ok, thank goodness"_ said Blaze relieved

" _Blaze I'm sorry I ran off I was just really frightened by that monster"_ cried Cream

" _It's alright you don't have to scared of the monster any more we took care of him"_ comforted Blaze smiling

It was at that point where the happy reunion stopped when Cream cried out and shrank forward, tears fell from her eyes as she tightened her grip on Blaze, wondering what was wrong Blaze became worried that something must have happened when they got separated.

" _Cream…Cream what's wrong?"_ asked Blaze

" _Blaze my…stomach hurts really…really bad"_ cried Cream

" _Oh no that means…Shadow!"_ panicked Blaze

" _We have to go now if we're to have any chance of saving her"_ answered Shadow

" _How are we going to that? I don't think if we have a lot of time"_ said Blaze

" _There's a cure in the underground lab, we just have to get there and find it"_ replied Shadow

"How do you know that?" asked Blaze

" _Vanilla told me before I left to find you"_ said Shadow

"Alright then let's hope she's right because if she's not…" said Blaze

" _I know, let's get going, I'll carry her"_ suggested Shadow as he knelt down an picked up Cream


	13. Chapter 13 - Journey to the Umbrella Lab

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 13 – Journey to the Umbrella Lab**

As they walked down the long passageways Cream had given Blaze a Silver medallion with the symbol of a Wolf that she'd found whilst wandering around alone, remembering that they'd seen a control panel earlier on that displayed images of an Eagle and Wolf they decided it was best to head back there. After much wandering the confusing tunnels they finally reached what they were searching for, finding that the Eagle medallion was already in place Blaze dropped the Wolf one in the next slot. The cascading waterfall that was concealing the door behind gave way, allowing them to continue their journey. A tunnel had been carved through the very earth revealing the natural stone and dirt, they walked the path that had been placed and came out into a massive underground cave where a cable car was waiting to take them across to the other side. Luckily their journey across was safe and once again began walking down a corridor that lead to nowhere except for a lone ladder that took them upwards, what awaited them at the top was a control room to the train yard.

" _Where do we go now?"_ asked Blaze

" _There should be a service shaft somewhere outside that'll take us down to where the lab is"_ said Shadow

As Shadow predicted just outside the control room there was a Service train set on a large elevator, they found the door unlocked and went inside, Shadow placed Cream on a bed that was pulled down from the wall of the train before searching for a way to start the engine, leaving Blaze to take care of her. Holding a set of keys he left the girls inside and ventured outside, he placed the key in the control panel and the train came to life with a loud hum and set the train to take them all the way down. The ride was slightly jumpy and shook in places but then it got worse when a jolt shock the entire elevator which was followed by a rather loud growl and the sound of claws scrapping against the metal.

" _What was that?"_ asked Blaze

" _I don't know but…I have a feeling we're about to find out"_ answered Shadow

" _Cream we're going to find out what that noise was ok, you'll be safe in here"_ whispered Blaze

They'd been on the train for a while as they were so far underground the only light source came from the emergency lights on the wall and the front of the train making visibility hard. Looking around they saw no visible being that the growl came from until they had to suddenly jump to one side just in time as a metal beam was thrown straight at them. It was at that moment when the growl was heard again, looking on top the train there stood a hulking mass of a monster and one that they instantly recognised all too well.

Standing before them was William or rather what was now G in its second stage, the creature was bigger in height, its entire right arm was more deformed as the protruding eye had shifted around to the front as long indented claws adorned its hand, what was once its head was now merged with its chest as another head sprouted on top with cold, murderous eyes stared at the two and nothing was left on any trace of the human it once was.

" _What the…I thought we left this thing back at the station!"_ shouted Blaze

" _Persistent B*****d isn't he, I don't think we're gonna get rid of him too easily"_ answered Shadow

" _We have to at least try if we fail it's all over and this thing wins, Cream will be…"_ said Blaze

" _Then let's do this"_ proposed Shadow determinedly

Only having the small space of the platform to move about was hard as they had to dodge the many attacks from G such as when it swung its massive claws about or that it could leap over the train without much difficulty. After what felt like an endless battle with no end they were relieved when they saw the creature sink to one knee, not taking any chances they held their ground and readied their weapons waiting for any surprises that came next. G rose back up as they witnessed him mutating once again getting bigger becoming its third form, two extra arms sprouted forth as its two arms moved upwards to its shoulders, each hand sporting long indented claws, an extra eye now grew from its left thigh as the skin began to stretch, break and turn black in colour and from its head a mouth full of rows of sharp jagged teeth.

" _This ting just keeps getting bigger, how much longer can this last?"_ panted Blaze

" _I don't know but this thing has to die some time!"_ replied Shadow

" _Yeah but we're running out of ammo here"_ mentioned Blaze

" _Then lets finish this now"_ stated Shadow grinning

Once again they became engaged in battle with G and as their bullet count was steadily going down a stroke of luck passed when their aim was dead on, hitting G in the centre of its eye, the creature cried out in pain and left upwards clinging to a small platform as the train continued to descend. With a sigh of relief both Shadow and Blaze re-entered the train, Cream had fallen asleep in their absence and it wasn't long before the train came to a complete stop. Blaze opened the door and walked outside with her gun at the ready, Shadow followed behind her carrying Cream as they walked into a security office just of the main entrance of the underground laboratory. Once inside he placed her onto a bed that nestled against the wall, Blaze removed her jacket and placed it on Cream gently as the room had a slight chill, a few minutes passed before she began to stir.

" _Cream, how do you feel?"_ asked Blaze as Cream looked around in confusion _"It's ok you're safe here"_

" _This is…"_ mumbled Cream as she felt the jacket

" _That's ok you can keep it, it's yours now for good luck, I'm sure it'll keep you safe"_ said Blaze smiling

" _Thank you… even though I'm an only child neither of my parents ever spent much time with me…because of their work, it always kept them more preoccupied. I grew up alone but…now that you're with me I finally feel like I have someone I can rely upon"_ said Cream softly before she started to shake and cry out once more

" _Come on we better hurry, she's getting worse"_ stated Shadow heading out the door

" _Ok…Cream hang in there…we're going to get the vaccine to make you better ok"_ said Blaze shakily

"… _Blaze…"_ breathed Cream

" _I promise we'll be right back, just wait here we won't be long"_ promised Blaze

Blaze headed for the door, grabbing the room key before leaving, she locked the door to make sure that if there was anything else living in the lab that it couldn't enter the security room. She hated having to leave Cream all alone once again but she knew time was against them and the vaccine had to be located as soon as possible and hoped that there was nothing that would hinder their plan. Re-joining Shadow they set off to find the lab room that contained the Vaccine for Cream but before they could go anywhere they had to restore the main power as it had been shut down during the evacuation following the virus outbreak. Finding the main fuse was no problem as they carefully followed the many signs located along the walkways, grabbing the fuse they made their way back into the centre of the lab and placed the fuse back into place. In doing so all power was restored throughout the entire facility, they could now go about what they set out to do and raced of with no time to spare.


	14. Chapter 14 - Blast Furnace Showdown

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 14 – Blast Furnace Showdown**

With the Labs power fully restored, gaining accesses would be a relatively simple task or so they thought, the twisting hallways, room after room of laboratories, medical wings, lounges and so on, not to mention the different levels, made finding the lab that contained the vaccine difficult. Not only was locating the lad hard but lurking within the rooms and hallways were more of the creatures that they'd encountered earlier on the streets of Raccoon City and within the R.P.D. The scientists that once inhabited the lab and worked to create many different chemicals, viruses, vaccines and experimentations were no nothing more than mere shadows than their former selves, wandering around as mindless zombies, the shredded remains of their clothes hung limply on them. They encountered several Likers however due to being exposed to the chemicals they were slightly larger and green in colour but still as dangerous as the ones from the R.P.D.

As Blaze and Shadow traversed the lab they countered two new enemy B.O.W's that lurked within the lab, the first was a plant like creature known as Plant 43, a

by-product of Plant 42 but with the ability to walk, standing on two all legs its upper half comprised mainly of a flower-like head that would split open as it spat a projectile of venomous acid and with two long arms which resembled more like tentacles that would lash out at its prey, dragging them towards it where it would shower them in its acid. Though this enemy was dangerous its one weakness was fire as the creature was a living plant and luckily enough Shadow had found a flamethrower which dispatched the creatures in no time.

Their second enemy wasn't so much a victim of the T-virus but rather s largely mutated insect known as the Giant Moth, the insect was massive in comparison to Blaze and Shadow. With two powerful wings it lumbered about as it tried to fly only succeeding in hovering of the ground as its body was out of proportion however this didn't stop it from attacking. Compensating for its lack of flight the moth had the ability to also spit toxic poison at its prey before using its legs to latch on and drag its prey away just as Plant 43 would do. Dodging the volley of poison Blaze took on the creature and used the grenade launcher she'd obtained earlier to finally kill the creature, the grenade round exploded the creature, leaving it to lie in its own acidic poison.

Continuing with their task they walked on however the loud sound of collapsing metal sheets and pipes was heard in the distance which caused them to raise their guns, slowing their pace they edged towards the corner of a hallway, at the end of the hallway was the elevator, the one they'd used to get onto the level. Finding no lab they walked back to it until they heard the same sound again however this time it came from behind them however this time the sound was accompanied by loud footsteps. Stopping dead they turned around with guns raised, shaky breath and hearts beating rapidly they knew what was coming it was only a matter of time before their suspicions were proved correct. Stepping into their line of sight was a creature they'd hopped never to encounter again; standing at the end of the hallway was Mr X, stepping back slowly they prepared to run for the elevator as there was no going back and no other way to get away. Turning sharply both Blaze and Shadow ran for their lives with Mr X giving chase, Blaze was the first to reach the elevator, slamming her hand on the button, the doors opened. Watching from inside the elevator, Blaze shouted loudly as Shadow ran full pelt towards her, firing a couple of rounds of Mr X didn't help much as the bullets seemed to just bounce of him however they did slow him down long enough for Shadow to get into the elevator. The elevator hummed loudly as it descended to the ground level, as they neared the door that led back into the central chamber of the lab the ceiling gave way behind them, rising from the debris was Mr X. leading Mr X into the central chamber both began to fire their handguns to get his attention focused on them as outside the chamber was the office where Cream was resting.

" _Well that' got his attention!"_ said Blaze

" _Yeah now he's following us! I think it's time we finish him off for good"_ said Shadow

" _Easier said than done"_ mentioned Blaze

" _I have an idea, come on…"_ suggested Shadow

" _What did you have in mind?"_ asked Blaze

" _Earlier I noticed a sign that suggested there was a Blast furnace on this level, maybe we can use it to kill this thing for good by pushing him into it"_ answered Shadow

" _Then let's go while we got the chance, we don't have much time, Cream's in more danger the longer we take"_ responded Blaze

Turning, both Blaze and Shadow ran out of the chamber with Mr X at their heels, they intended to finish him off once and for all, as his constant pursuit of them was somewhat getting old and annoying, not to mention wasting the time they could use to find the vaccine for Cream. Unbeknown to them a figure was watching from a distance in the shadows, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves, stepping forward into the light the figure was revealed to be Rouge. She made the quick decision to follow them, intent on remaining hidden to observe what they were planning on doing, but she would help if she saw fit to do so. It didn't take long to find the furnace, a set of heavy metal doors concealed the large room within, a high walkway led across a vast molten vat to a centre console that controlled the room. Steam rose from all parts of the room but was heavier around the active molten that bubbled away, it made the room intensely warm but bearable to a degree. Crossing the walkway, Blaze and Shadow had lured Mr X right where they wanted him, this was where they would have their showdown with the monster that had perusing them. Even though they knew that handgun bullets didn't have an overall effect on him, they did manage to slow him down, giving them time to use the grenade launcher to deal some real damage. Dodging left and right to avoid his powerful swing, Blaze and Shadow fought on bravely and soon enough the creature fell onto its front. Suddenly without warning part of the floor that Blaze stood on gave way and she plummeted to the floor below, believing that she'd fallen into the molten vat; Shadow ran over to where Blaze had fallen and was relieved to find that she was safely on the lower level.

" _Blaze!"_ called Shadow

" _Don't worry I'm alright "_ answered Blaze

Relaxing for just a second, Shadow never noticed the large figure that stood behind him until he felt a hand painfully grab his shoulder and throw him across the room, he landed awkwardly as his back slammed against the hard metal floor. He lay there with his eyes closed, struggling to breathe as the wind was knocked out of him, pain ran up his back but he knew he had to get up or he would risk the chance of being killed by Mr X. Trying his best to get up he was suddenly lifted up off the floor by his head and part of his quills, groaning in pain he felt Mr X begin to crush his skull but at that moment he felt the pain reside as the floor came up to meet him as he fell face down. A mini rocket had attached itself to the back of Mr X's coat before it exploded; he fell to his knee's as Rouge slowly approached him with her handgun raised and pointed it directly at his head.

" _Just another one of Umbrella's failed experiments"_ said Rouge

Even though Mr X was just an experimental creature he understood what Rouge had said, latching onto her handgun she fired it in response, the bullet flew through his left eye as blood began to pour from the wound. Roaring in pain he swung his right hand back and sent Rouge flying backwards, her back collided with the centre console, destroying it upon impact. The creature stumbled around in pain and not noticing where it was stepping, he plummeted off the side and fell into the molten vat, sinking as he went down. At the same time Blaze began climbing a small ladder that led back up to the main floor, when she got there she noticed that Shadow was knelt on the floor and holding someone in his arms.

" _Rouge!"_ called Shadow

" _This place is set to blow… there isn't much time left, Shadow you have to… get out of here"_ gasped Rouge

" _No, not without you… I promised you that we'd escape together"_ replied Shadow

" _You know it's… strange… I barely even know you but… I knew you'd say that"_ breathed Rouge

Holding Rouge in his arms, Shadow prayed that she'd be ok, that she'd live but form the impact of hitting the centre console he saw that he wounds were sever and there was little hope. His arms trembled at the thought of losing her, he remembered the promise they made back in R.P.D, of how he would protect her and escape the city together but that all seemed lost now. Rouge had saved his life just as he had saved hers but now he was going to lose her instead, closing his eyes he felt a small tear in his eyes, Rouge lifted a trembling hand towards his face. Placing it there she turned his head to face her before she slowly pulled them together where she kissed him for the very first and most certainly very last time.

" _Favour Returned…"_ breathed Rouge

"WARNING THE DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED... THIS SEQUENCE CAN NOT BE ABORTED… ALL PERSONAL MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE EMRGENCY CAR AT THE BOTTOM PLATFORM"


	15. Chapter 15 - Obtaining the Vaccine

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 15 – Obtaining the Vaccine**

The only sound heard was the bubbling molten vat and the flickering sparks of the centre console, Shadow held Rouge in his arms, she'd just saved his life from Mr X only to lose hers in the process. If were not for her Shadow would be lying dead on the floor with a crushed skull, leaving Blaze to find the vaccine by herself and escape with Cream. Wiping away the tears that had formed he gently laid Rouge to floor before standing, whispering goodbye to her he turned to Blaze who held a saddened expression.

" _Shadow… I'm sorry about Rouge"_ said Blaze

" _She saved my life… come on we need to find the vaccine, I couldn't save Rouge but we can at least still save Cream"_ answered Shadow

" _You're right, come on… let's go"_ replied Blaze

With the worry of Mr X not perusing them anymore, Blaze and Shadow left the furnace to find the lab that contained the Vaccine, meanwhile in another part of the lab Vanilla was running down a hallway in the west section of the lab. Her lab coat trailed behind her as she stopped at the end to catch her breath; she heard a loud crashing thud coming from behind and as she turned her eyes widened and her breath hitched. Standing there was the monster that was once her husband, William, now nothing more than a slave to the G-Virus, he had once again mutated into his third form.

G had become bigger and taller, more monster than before, its muscle mass was more defined and black from the lower half as its upper half was more flesh coloured. With two new arms that sprouted form under its two massive arms, each contained a set of massive serrated claws that could easily tear apart its victim. The massive eye was still present on its upper right arm and was accompanied by a smaller eye that protruded through its left upper thigh. Its chest held a mass of what looked like rows upon rows of jagged teeth or spikes, confined together and flat, giving it the appearance of a deadly mouth.

G began to stalk its way down the long hallway towards the lonesome rabbit, his heavy footsteps filled the metallic hallway as he almost just about filled the space, as he was getting closer he stopped in his tracks as Vanilla called out to him, she thought she saw some hope and will of humanity still left within this creature.

" _William… stop, don't you recognise me? I'm your wife Vanilla"_ called Vanilla

Whilst the creature was distracted with that statement, Vanilla raised her gun; she knew there wasn't anywhere she could run to and that the handgun wouldn't inflict any real damage but she was determined none the less and stood her ground.

" _William I'm sorry but… I've got to put an end to G…I have to finish this once and for all!"_ said Vanilla

Seeing Vanilla raise the gun toward it G took this act as a threat, he charged forward and raised its massive clawed hand, Closing her eyes, Vanilla fired the gun and prepared for the end. G swung its clawed hand downwards, catching Vanilla and sending her crashing into the wall, she slid down the floor slowly and felt everything going black as her vision began to fail her. Thinking that she was dead G stalked off from the hallway and went off to another part of the lab for the time, it hurt to move as Vanilla tried to sit up straight against the wall. Breathing was difficult as she struggled to gain any breath and pain wrecked her entire being, sitting there all manner of thoughts began to course through her mind. She began to think about all her life's achievements, what she'd accomplished, they all seemed worth it in the end but they consumed so much of her time that she hardly spent any tie with her daughter. Cream… Cream was the most important thing in her life and even though she never shown much in front of her, deep down she cared so much for her daughter and wished that she'd spent more time with her and if she could go back she would do so. But here she sat with her life slowly fading, her thought were consumed with worry for Cream, worried about her having to grow up without her there to care for her, what the future would hold. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sounds of two sets of footsteps coming down the hallway, thinking it was G coming to finish her off she held her breath and waited but was relieved to see that it was Shadow and Blaze. Shadow and Blaze ran to her and knelt beside her, it was then that they noticed the physical wounds more clearly as blood began to seep out onto the floor.

" _Blaze over here! Vanilla"_ called Shadow

" _G…G is… growing even stronger… if you don't stop him he'll…"_ gasped Vanilla

"Vanilla please, we need to find the Vaccine" asked Blaze

" _P4 Lab… on the bottom level, please save Cream and tell her that… even though I failed at being a good mother, and not spending enough time with her, I always thought of her and that I love her dearly… please"_ breathed Vanilla

Vanilla used the last of her strength to ask them to tell Cream everything she's said before she slipped away and knew no more, now that they knew exactly where to go Blaze and Shadow made their way to the lower level of lab. Along the way they encountered several more zombies by they easily dispatched them, finding the P4 Lab they hurried inside and started the machine that would synthesise the vaccine that would save Cream's life. It took a few minutes for the process to complete, once it was done Blaze grabbed the small cylinder that contained the vaccine and placed in the side bag that hung from her belt. Running back towards the main office where they'd left Cream they'd encountered no more B.O.W's and so their path was straight forward or so they thought. As they walked along the walkway in the centre chamber it started to shake violently, the sound of metal grinding against metal was heard as large claws struck against it. Praying that it wasn't who they thought it was they turned and met with the evolved form of G; the creature had climbed down the wall and jumped onto the walkway where both Shadow and Blaze stood, frozen in shock.

G had mutated once again and transformed into its fourth stage and more black in colour, it now had a more animalistic form, appearing on all fours and bigger in size, it carried its two extra limbs forward, using them to latch on and drag its prey towards it where it would impale them on the extended jagged spikes that were no more prominent on its chest, its neck extended forward, bringing its head just above its spikes where a mouth of sharp serrated teeth awaited. G's new form acted similar to a dog where it would jump around and use its powerful limbs to move it around the room, its roar was piercing as it moved towards Shadow and Blaze.

This is what Vanilla had meant when she said that G was getting stronger, as it evolved, each of its new stage had a new strength and power to attack it victims, coming out of their shocked state both Shadow and Blaze prepared to fight the creature in order to get away from it and escape the facility with Cream. Round upon round of bullets were let lose against G but luckily enough they both had enough ammo to last,

" _This thing's hard to kill!"_ shouted Blaze

" _No kidding, but we can't give up now, Cream's waiting for us"_ replied Shadow

" _Then let's finish this!"_ suggested Blaze

Dodging left and right to avoid G's powerful claws, the sound of groaning metal was heard as they saw the walkway buckle under the weight of G, noticing that the creature was too heavy for the walkway Blaze had the sudden idea to collapse the walkway. Using the grenade launcher she fired several rounds at the floor until it finally buckled and completely fell out from under G, the monster roared as it plummeted down into the blackness of the chamber. A loud audible thud came from below as the minster hit the ground, taking no chances for G to recover and climb back up; Shadow and Blaze immediately left and entered the small office. Blaze grabbed hold of the master key that was on the office desk that could be used on the elevator whilst Shadow picked Cream up she gave them cover, they hurried to the elevator. Using the master key, a new route had been opened as the elevator came to life and followed its new route, finally they were on their way and all they had to do now was use the train to finally escape the lab.


	16. Chapter 16- G Train and Escaping the Lab

**Sonic Evil** **2**

 **Chapter 16 – G Train and Escaping the Lab**

The elevator finally reached the bottom platform where the emergency train was waiting, opening the side door, Shadow and Blaze went inside, making sure that it was just them and no unexpected B.O.W's waiting to ambush them, Shadow placed Cream on one of the beds that pulled down from the wall of the train carriage. Leaving Blaze with her, Shadow entered the control room of the train and prepared to start the engine only to find that the power hadn't been restored and with time slowly counting down it was a matter of the upmost importance. Going back into the train car he explained the situation to Blaze who agreed to help locate the train's power source and restore it. Leaving Cream in the safety of the car they ventured out, it wasn't hard to find the power source and restore and before long they were on their way back, however they were abruptly stopped in their tracks. They couldn't believe what was standing in front of them, Mr X; they thought they'd killed him when he fell over into the vat.

Mr X's form had changed, becoming less human in shape and more of his Tyrant form and appearing grey in colour, his hands had grown large with long jagged claws extending from its fingers, the layers of muscle could be seen across his chest as his heart protruded from his left side and was partly covered in the flesh and muscle tissue.

He growled in anger as he leapt forward, intent on killing both Shadow and Blaze as he tried to do from the very start, it took a couple of minutes that they didn't have to get him to fall on his knees. The amount of rounds they fired at him was uncountable as he seemed to just brush them off, all their seemed to be for nothing until a voice called out to them from a platform high above and was followed by a Rocket Launcher being thrown in their direction.

" _What is it gonna take for this thing to die?"_ asked Blaze

"… _Here use this…"_ said the voice

" _That voice… but how?"_ asked Blaze

" _I don't know but if this can kill it then I'm taking the shot"_ answered Shadow

After a few more minutes and a lot of ammo, Mr X had fallen to his knees, and without any hesitation Shadow used the Rocket Launcher and fired a single round at him, the rocket hit its mark, right in the centre of his chest, a shower of blow rain down as he exploded upon impact. With that obstacle out of the way they went back into the train, Shadow entered the control room again, turning on the power he started the engine. The train came to life and as the gates opened the train pulled away down the track, meanwhile Blaze had administered the Vaccine to Cream, a minute or so passed before Cream began to stir and her eyes opened.

" _Blaze? Where?"_ gasped Cream

" _You're going to be fine, don't worry we're almost out of here"_ answered Blaze

Just as Shadow came out of the control room the train gave a violent judder and was followed by a distant rumble, Cream was scared at what was happening and ran into the control room to hide. Seeing as it was the best place for her for now both Shadow and Blaze walked towards the set of double doors that led out onto the car behind, opening the doors they entered the car carefully. Walking past the many crates and various others objects that were stored they walked to the end but as they were just about to open the doors the entire section was torn apart from the outside.

Bursting forth from the debris was G, now in its final form, bigger and more dangerous, it had lost all shape and form it once had and was now more of a giant mass of flesh. Long tentacles protruded forward whilst the entirety of its front was consumed by a mouth filled to the brim with serrated teeth. G had grown so large that the remaining train cars had been destroyed as it burst forth from them, this creature was relentless and it seemed like it would stop at nothing to get what it wanted however Shadow and Blaze knew that they had to kill it once and for all.

" _Shadow it's him again isn't it?"_ asked Blaze

" _Yeah… it's William, it's time we finish this, I've had enough of this guy"_ answered Shadow

This was it, the final battle between G and escaping the destruction of the Umbrella Lab, they hadn't come all this way and gone through so much just to have it end here and now. Giving everything they had and using almost all of their ammo, G started to slowly stop with its attacks but not without managing to fling Shadow into the side of train car. Recovering quickly and noticing that G was weakening, Shadow stood up and took hold of the Rocket Launcher that he'd brought with them, firing a rocket at G it hit the monster and stunned it long enough for it to shrink back. Taking the opportunity they left train car and went back to the front car, unsure if they would ever kill G they noticed the clock in the train car was counting down. If they timed it right they'd quickly come up with a plan that would kill G for certain, by pulling the emergency brakes and using the explosion from the lab.

" _Cream listen we need you to press the emergency brakes, can you do that?"_ asked Blaze

" _Leave it to me"_ answered Cream

Pushing the emergency stop button the train screeched to a halt on the tracks just short of the exit of the tunnel, Cream crawled through the vent cover from the control room into the train car; Shadow had pulled open the side door where the three of them escaped. They ran for their lives when they heard a familiar growl behind them, briefly turning they saw G had revived itself and had consumed almost the entire front car. The light of the exit was close; it was now a race to the finish line. Tearing through the exit they ran to the side as a distance rumble of explosion came followed by a torrent of flames that escaped the tunnel. Coughing as the dust settled they looked back into the tunnel, it had collapsed and completely buried the train, the explosion of the lab and train had finished G of for good. By all odds they'd survived their gruesome encounter in the once peaceful Raccoon City; the sun had begun to rise over the mountains as the trio found themselves in the barren outskirts of the city. With nowhere else to go they began to follow the tracks, hoping that they would eventually end up somewhere, as they walked Shadow fell slightly back, leaving Blaze and Cream to walk on ahead. The memory of what Vanilla had asked them to do for her began to play over in his mind, he didn't want to tell Cream what happened to her mother, how could he tell someone as young as her that she wouldn't ever be coming back?

" _We're going to be ok now, aren't we? Shadow… is something wrong?"_ asked Blaze concerned

" _Cream I uh… I have something to tell you… about your mother"_ said Shadow

" _Shadow…"_ whispered Blaze sadly

" _I didn't want to have to tell you this but… Cream your mother she… was killed back whilst we were in the Lab searching for the Vaccine for you, we tried to save her but by the time we found her it was too late"_ said Shadow

" _What… no…"_ cried Cream as she clung to Blaze

" _The Vaccine that saved you was from your mother, she gave us the document on how to create it. She also said to tell you that she was sorry for not spending enough time with you and that she loved you very much…"_ answered Shadow

" _What's going to happen to me now?"_ asked Cream

" _We'll figure something out, after all I've still got a brother to find"_ answered Blaze

" _It's up to us to take down Umbrella"_ said Shadow


End file.
